


Trailer/Teaser

by Venus_Belfire



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Belfire/pseuds/Venus_Belfire
Summary: Basically a teaser on a piece I’m working on





	Trailer/Teaser

I recently took some time away and had the luxury of travelling outside of not just my city for the first time but Japan entirely. While away I began getting inspired to get out of my comfort zone with my writing and have begun developing new ideas. I have always liked doing real life in some sense - and it is usually focusing on the trials and tivials of love and lust. While my stories will still likely focus into someone’s life I am currently preparing something I am excited to give a go. Here’s a teaser of what is to come.

 

> _**A typewriter from the 1920’s goes to Paris to find the glamour, the gore and the wonders of the new age of humanity. Filled with flappers and cigars, parties and pianos, reality and fiction.** _
> 
>  

Sorry for the wait, but as I know most of my audience also follow my Japanese writing five chapters are being uploaded tomorrow at 6am. With passion, Venus_Belfire.


End file.
